


I Know You

by superbambi



Series: Azurrin Week 2017 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2017, Day 7: Memory, F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbambi/pseuds/superbambi
Summary: 'Our lives were intertwined before we even met... I'm glad we're finally getting the chance to know each other.'Aqua finds herself drawn to the city of Shirasagi for reasons she can't explain.





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> My final entry for Azurrin Week. It's been super fun to take part in!  
> I have a tumblr: heysupernumpty  
> Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!

_Uneasy._

The word was at the forefront of her mind, the only way Aqua could describe how she felt in this moment. It was how she always felt when she was in Castle Square, and she’d never been able to explain why. It was an unpleasant feeling, but she kept coming back here, for some reason.

She’d moved to the city of Shirasagi around six months ago, purely because she’d always been drawn to it. It was a terrible reason, she knew, and her mother had been sceptical, but it was the only way to describe this pull in her gut that was leading her to Shirasagi, pointing her, she believed, to where she was meant to be. Her first few days in the city had been strange, a confusing mix of unidentifiable emotions, and wave after wave of déjà vu. Every street, every bridge, every square had a story, and in the case of Castle Square, it wasn’t a pleasant one.

_A crowd, a statue, a woman, a sword, a girl, a… dragon?_

Aqua winced at the headache that came with the images that suddenly flashed through her mind. This wasn’t a new phenomenon, she’d had these episodes since she was a child. She'd always blamed them on an overactive imagination, or hangovers from dreams the night before, leaking from her subconscious. Since arriving in Shirasagi, they'd become more frequent, but she couldn’t pinpoint any one factor as the definitive trigger.

A lightning storm in the middle of the afternoon. The blossom on the trees which lined the streets. A street performer’s song, half-heard among the crowds. A necklace in a shop window. The hint of jasmine as someone walked past.

Most of the time, the episode were fairly harmless, aside from the accompanying headache. But sometimes, she’d see vicious battles, bodies strewn across fields, monsters tearing people apart. After a particularly gruesome episode one night, she’d considered calling her mother, but knew that it would only lead to yet another argument about sending her to therapy.

Aqua shook her head, both to dispel her headache, and disrupt her train of thought. She turned to leave the square, processing the most recent episode as she walked. The part that caught her attention was the girl. White haired, red eyed, pointy eared, armour clad, barefoot. She’d seen this girl constantly in recent months, and she had no idea why her subconscious kept throwing this particular image at her.

Not that she minded much. The girl was _exceptionally_ gorgeous.

_Heavens’ sake Aqua, stop lusting after figments of your imagination._

The old quarter of Shirasagi was relatively quiet in the late afternoon, and Aqua easily picked her way through the winding streets back to her small flat. Once she was through the door, she set about making herself busy: making tea, cleaning, watching TV, making more tea, reading a book. Anything to try and keep her mind from wandering and risk triggering another episode.

At around 8 o’clock, she made her third cup of tea (look, it was a coping mechanism), and decided she should probably start hunting ingredients for dinner. However, the fridge contained half a carton of milk, a punnet of strawberries, and one egg, and a cupboard raid proved as hopeless. _Looks like I’ll have to go out again_ , Aqua sighed, as she drained her tea as quickly as she could, and pulled on her coat.

\---

At this time of night, the supermarket was a miserable place to be, and the only shoppers were those few idiots like Aqua who had to make a desperate food run. The clear aisles made it easier for her to almost run around the supermarket, and throw enough food into her basket to tide her over until the morning.

She was just turning into the bread aisle, when she collided with a woman coming the other way, the force knocking Aqua’s basket out of her hands. The other woman was the first to recover, and she helped pull Aqua to her feet.

“I-I am _so_ sorry, are you all right?”  
“No, I’m sorry, really, it was my faul-” It was then she looked up, and her sentence caught in her throat as saw who she’d ran into.

Impossibly, yet unmistakably, the woman in front of her was the girl from her episodes. Same white hair. Same red eyes. And her familiar expression seemed to mirror the shock on Aqua’s face.

“This s-sounds crazy, but I feel like… I know you. Like I’ve seen you in a dream, or… ugh I’m sorry, I’m totally freaking you out.” She turned to leave, but Aqua grabbed her arm.  
“No, it’s not crazy.” The woman faced her again, eyebrows furrowed in surprise. “I’ve seen you before too. I know that I _know_ you, somehow.”  
“I’m Kamui.” She held out a hand to shake, and Aqua took it.  
“Aqua.” They both smiled, and held each other’s gazes, in both wonder and disbelief. Eventually, they broke apart, and Kamui bent down to pick up Aqua’s basket and the butter that had fallen out.  
“Here.”  
“Thank you.” Kamui flushed a little, then hesitated for a moment before speaking.  
“Would you… like to get something to eat? My friend owns a place not far from here. I-I know it’s a bit sudden, but I feel… connected to you, weird as it is.”  
“You don’t have to justify it, I know what you mean. And, yes, I’d love to.”

When they left the store later, and were heading back into the old quarter, Aqua couldn’t help herself from reaching out for Kamui’s hand, and intertwining their fingers. It was strange how right and familiar this felt, and as they smiled at each other, she couldn’t help but wonder if this was where she was meant to be.


End file.
